Technical Field
Embodiments of the subject matter disclosed herein relate to engines. Other embodiments relate to engine diagnostics.
Discussion of Art
Engines including one or more engine cylinders may experience insufficient combustion during engine operation. Insufficient combustion may include failure of one or more engine cylinders to fire due to a degraded fuel injector or another degraded cylinder component. As a result of a non-combusting cylinder, engine operation may be degraded and eventually result in engine shutdown. For example, a degraded fuel injector may result in decreased fuel efficiency. Systems for detecting insufficient combustion may require additional engine sensors, thereby increasing engine costs and control complexity.